Had The Set
by lozzylaur
Summary: What happens when you fall for someone you shouldn't, when you start a secret relationship with them and when it all comes out in the open? How with Heath and April's family react to their relationship. Will include Charlie, Brax, Casey and Ruby also.
1. Chapter 1

Ok so this is the first chapter of this fic, have some rough plans of continuing it if anyone thinks its worthwhile. Please review and let me no if i should continue.

* * *

'What's put that smile on your face missy?' Ruby joked to her best friend April

'A certain someone.' April smirked, she love winding Ruby up. It had been five months since she had began her secret relationship. April knew for a fact that if people found about out about their relationship it would anger not only her sister and friends but his family to.

'April, it's been months.' Ruby moaned, she hated that her best friend was keeping such a big secret from her. 'When you going to tell me who it is?'

'When I'm ready, you will be the first to no.' April smiled hoping she had pleased her friend.

_At the restaurant..._

Heath was sitting with his older brother Brax having a coffee before the lunch time rush. Heath had recently got a job as a builder for a local company. He had to say even though it was much harder work than selling drugs, he really enjoyed it. Not just the job, but the peace of mind that he wasn't going to get arrested and have to leave his daughter or any other members of his family.

'What you smiling at?' Brax asked curiously as Heath's smile grew as he read a message on his phone.

'Just a mate, no one you know.' Heath replied keeping the huge smile on his face.

'Hmm, yer right. I know you've got a mystery woman, when you gonna come out and admit it?' Brax asked, now he knew how his brother had felt when he refused to reveal his girlfriend, Charlie's identity.

'I'm not talking to you about this, when everyone's ready it will come out.' Heath replied, he was fed up of people asking him and he was annoyed that he couldn't tell anyone the truth. Especially after Brax dated someone no one was happy with and two years later there engaged and happier than ever.

It was six in the evening and Brax, Charlie, Ruby and Casey were sat in the house watching some T.V. and chatting about their day.

'You know I'm sick of April not telling me who her secret man is.' Ruby suddenly announced out of nowhere.

'Ruby, how do you know she's got a man?' Charlie asked, fed up of her daughter complaining about not getting the gossip on her best friend.

'She told me.' Ruby continued to moan, getting more annoyed about everyone's lack of enthusiasm. 'She just won't tell me who it is.'

'Brax, you seen Heath today?' Casey asked hoping he had managed to change the subject subtly enough to not annoy his girlfriend but enough to stop the boring girl talk.

'Yer mate, he's been off. Grinning about some bimbo he's been getting lucky with recently.' Brax replied not paying much interest to the girls conversation. 'You wanna go meet him for a drink?'

'Yer, sounds good, let's go.' Casey replied jumping of the sofa and kissing Ruby goodbye.

_Three days later..._

'Hellooo.' Called April.

'Hi, April come in, Rubes has just got out the shower, she slept in. Shocking.' Charlie greeted the girl sarcastically. 'Sit down.'

'Thanks, am not surprised Rubes is always late when we meet at this time in the morning, don't know why I bother.' April laughed.

Just then April's phone went off, as she read the message a huge grin developed across her face. Charlie smiled at the girl, Ruby was right someone was making her a very happy girl. In that moment Charlie couldn't help herself, she decided to find out if her suspicions were correct or not.

'So... how long have you and Heath been together then?' Charlie blurted out. The look on April's face meant she needed no confirmation, she was indeed correct.

'How, how, did you know?' April stuttered, shocked she had been caught out by her best friends mum.

'Lucky guess.' Charlie smiled to try and reassure the girl. 'You seem to be making each other very happy.'

'I really like him, I'm just scared what people are going to say. I'm surprised you're being so calm about it.'

'Calm about what?' Ruby asked as she walked into the kitchen interrupting April and Charlie's conversation.

'Erm.' April began looking to Charlie for reassurance which she quickly received. 'The guy I've been seeing is, well it's Heath.' April blurted out closing her eyes waiting for Ruby's response.

'HEATH, AS IN HEATH BRAXTON!' Ruby shouted before running out the house.

'Why are you being so nice about it, that's the reaction I expected from everyone.' April cried.

'Hey hunny, Rubes will come round and me, I know what it's like to fall in love with someone you shouldn't. So does Brax and so does Bianca. Everyone will be fine, they just need some time.' Charlie replied comforting the young girl before calling Heath to come round.

'Buckton, what's up?' Heath asked as he entered the house before noticing his supposedly secret girlfriend crying. Unsure of what to do Heath stood there in the doorway wishing he could comfort April.

'I'm going to leave you two alone and go talk to Ruby.' Charlie got up before finishing. 'Think you should tell Brax, Bianca and Casey, that's if Ruby hasn't already.' With that Charlie left Heath and April alone to go find her daughter and persuade her not to tell everyone or to calm down the situation if she has.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the lovely reviews, heres the nest chapter. Hope you all enjoy it. Just a quick note, heres there ages for the characters:

Brax: 34

Charlie: 33

Bianca: 29

Heath: 28

April/Casey/Ruby: 18

Darcy: 8

* * *

Charlie breathed a sigh of relief as she spotted her daughter sat on the edge of the beach looking out to sea.

'Hey' Charlie sighed gently as she sat down next to Ruby.

'Why are you so calm about it? Why aren't you hitting the roof Charlie, he's 10 years older than her, he's a river boy, he's…' Ruby paused unable to finish the rest of the sentence.

'He's what Rubes? Your boyfriend's brother, my boyfriend's brother?' Charlie spoke softly trying to understand what had upset her daughter so much.

'Exactly he's Casey's brother, it's weird. I just don't understand why you don't think it's weird?' Ruby almost shouted getting angry that her mum was being so calm about it all.

'Rubes, they make each other happy, you said for yourself that she's been happy these past months. Surely that's the most important thing. They've got to tell some people who are going to be really angry with them, how do you think Brax and Bianca are going to react? April needs her friends Ruby and let's face it, we all know what it feels like to fall in love with someone who know one else is happy about.' With that Charlie got up and left her daughter to think about what she had said.

_At the Braxtons…_

'Heath what are we going to do?' April cried. She had been laid on Heaths chest on the sofa for what felt like forever, in reality it had probably only been around half an hour.

'Get up.' Heath spoke nudging April to get off him.

'What Heath no, I just want to stay here with you, here I'm safe.' April cried, panicking what her boyfriend was going to make her do.

Heath laughed slightly, 'You feel safe hiding out on my brother's sofa, the same brother we're hiding from?' Heath spoke softly before taking April's face in his hands, 'Charlie's right, we need to be the ones to tell them, together. If they can see how much we love each other then, just maybe they will take it better.'

'How are we going to do it then?'

'You text Bianca and Irene and tell them to meet us at Angelo's and I'll tell Brax, Casey, Ruby and Charlie to do the same. Then when there all together we'll tell them calmly. That ok?'

'Yer, I can manage that I think, as long as your there. Wait Heath, what are we going to tell them?' April was beginning to panic again, maybe it was her OCD but she hated the thought of facing everyone with no plan of what they were going to say.

'I will tell them that I love you more than I ever thought possible, that every time I see you my heart speeds up and slows down all at the same time, that when I'm with you my cheeks hurt from smiling so much and my belly hurts from laughing and that when I try to imagine my life without you it's impossible because the only future I want is with you.' Heath spoke gently before wiping a tear that had fallen down April's cheek away.

'You're really going to say that?' April smiled at how sweet her boyfriend was even if it was only a few people who got to see it.

'No, that's just for you, to them I was planning on saying I love her, so what big deal, get over it lets have a beer. That ok?' Heath joked. 'Look Ape, don't worry about what to say, I will handle that, just worry about what you're going to say to Bianca if she kicks off.'

'Ok babe.' April smiled as she took Heath's hand and began to walk out the door. 'Heath wait, what about Darcy?'

'What about Darcy? She knows about us, she's known for a couple of months now, little madam read my phone and asked a bunch of questions about it so I had to tell her. April, she loves you, don't worry about her.'

_At Angelo's…_

'Hey darl.' Irene greeted Brax as her and Bianca took seats at the bar of Angelo's.

'Hiya Irene, Bianca. What can I get you?'

'White wine for me please and an orange juice for Irene thanks.'

'So what brings you lady's in here tonight?' Brax asked making polite conversation with his girlfriend's best friend and the woman who had almost been a mother to Bianca since she moved to the bay.

'We've been summoned mysteriously by April. I guess we will find out why when she gets here.' Laughed Bianca at her the mystery of her sisters' text.

'Well I hope it's good news.' Brax replied before leaving the girls to greet Charlie. 'Hey you.'

'Hey.' Smiled Charlie, it was automatic, every time she saw Brax a smile formed on her face.

'What's up with Ruby?' Brax asked motioning to the clearly upset teenager who was currently curled up with his brother in one of the booths.

'Long story, will tell you later. First I need a large glass of wine.'

'Your day been that bad?'

'I just have a feeling it might be about to get worse.' Charlie sighed worrying about how the events of Heath and April's revelation would unfold.

'Uncle Brax.' Cried Darcy as she ran into the restaurant before Brax could question his girlfriend.

'Hey Darce. What you doing here?' Asked Brax as he picked up the little girl and spun her around.

'Put me down, put me down.' Shrieked Darcy, 'Daddy's brought me for pizza, he said we had to come here because you would pay.' Laughed Darcy once she was safely back on the ground.

'Oh is that right, I might have to make your dad pay for that.'

'You wouldn't do that to me mate. Beer please.' Joked Heath as he got to the bar.

'That's what you think.' Smiled Brax as he handed over the beer.

Heath smiled at Charlie who followed him into a booth on their own. As he looked around he was relieved that there were no customers there yet, it was just before 5 meaning the dinner time rush hadn't begun yet. This would make what he was about to do much easier, Brax would be even more annoyed if he made a scene in the middle of his full restaurant.

'I'm guessing the reason everyone is here is because you're going to tell them then.'

'Yer, just not sure how to do it, any suggestions?' Heath asked hopefully.

'Well for a start, get April here, seeing how much you love each other might help.'

'She's coming in a min, she's downstairs freaking out at the moment.'

'Ok, you go and get her, I'll get everyone together. Be brave for her Heath, if this blows up how we both think it will she's going to need your support.' Charlie smiled gently as Heath got up.

After calling everyone over Charlie and the rest of the group began to chat. They were all deep in conversation when Heath and April walked in hand in hand.

'What the fuck!' Shouted Brax seeing the pair.


	3. Chapter 3

_I know it's been ages since I updated but have been really busy with Uni work and assignments. Hope you like this, sorry if it's all messed up and not making much sense. I know its a Heath and April fic and theres a lot of Chax and Bianca in this chapter but I really wanted to show there opinions on the relationship and a bit about Heath's past. Please read and review if you like it, or not. :) _

* * *

Heath squeezed April's hand before leading her over to take the two spare seats in between Charlie and Ruby. Brax, Bianca and Casey were busy shouting their disgust at the pair while Charlie smiled sympathetically at them and Ruby sat there silently, still unsure of her feelings about her friends' relationship.

'Will you all just shut up and give them a chance to explain!' shouted Charlie.

'Explain, nothing they can say will ever make this alright Charlie.' shouted Brax 'How can you be fine with this?'

'What's the big problem with them being together Brax? Is it because he's a river boy, because he has a past? A few years ago this was us telling them about how much we love each other and at that time there was someone who told me it would be alright, it was obvious we were in love and that everyone would realise that soon. You remember who that was Brax?' Charlie spoke calmly trying to make her boyfriend understand why she wanted to help the pair so much.

'It's different, we were different Charlie, I loved you, I still love you.'

'I know but they love each other to, they love each other enough to hide this from everyone for months and they love each other enough to tell everyone they care about now even though they knew how you would react. Heath helped us back then and I'm going to help him now, even if you're not.'

'Ok, explain but you better make this good.' Brax spoke realising how important this was for Charlie and his brother.

Heath told his and April's family all about how special she was to him, how much he loved her and that no matter how much they disapproved and argued they would still be together. The whole time he spoke, he never let go of April's hand, giving her smiles of reassurance and encouragement but most importantly for April, love. Once he had finished he looked around the group hopeful that he had managed to prove in some way that he was serious. April looked between Irene and Bianca, they were her family and it meant everything to her that they accepted this relationship.

Bianca looked at her sister intently, she had to admit she looked happy, she had been happier the past five months but there was still the fact that she was with Heath Braxton, a fact that Bianca wasn't sure she would be able to get over. Bianca sighed before getting up and running out of the restaurant, not stopping until she hit the sand. After checking to make sure no one had followed she sank into the sand, letting the tears fall. She wasn't sure if she was crying because she was angry her sister had fallen for the Braxton charm, for someone who would never be good enough for her, always hold her back. Yes, she thought, that must be it; the alternative was too much to bear. The alternative was that deep down, in a place she rarely visited, rarely allowed to surface she wished she had April's guts, she wished she was the one stood in the restaurant with Heath telling their families. She had fought so hard to push him away because she didn't think he was good enough, she denied her feelings for so long and now it was too late.

'Hey B, you ok?' Charlie approached cautiously.

'Yer, just shocked, annoyed, angry, confused, I don't know how I'm feeling to be honest Charlz.' Bianca replied trying to wipe away the tears from her eyes.

'B, are you jealous?'

'I don't know, maybe, the trouble is I'm just not sure what of.'

'You still have feelings for Heath?' Charlie asked shocked at her best friend.

'I don't know, I didn't think I did. I'm not sure if I even do. I don't know how I feel, maybe I'm jealous that she's braver than I ever was, she's brave enough to be with him properly and I could never do that.' Bianca sighed, tears falling down her face once more.

'Oh, B.' Charlie sighed before pulling her into a hug.

The pair stayed like this for a while until Bianca had calmed down. Charlie suggested they should go back inside and get a drink so that Bianca and April could talk.

'Hey April, can we talk?' Bianca asked once she back inside with a drink in her hand.

'Yer sure.' April smiled to her sister.

'Look…' Bianca started to explain, unsure of what to say, 'I'm sorry, for before, for walking out without saying anything. It's just a shock, you know after everything that's happened between me and Heath and now you two are together. I'm not going to lecture you or tell you to stop seeing him because I know it won't help but I want you to understand that I will never accept this, I will never be able to deal with you and Heath.' Bianca finished before walking out leaving April in shock with tears streaming silently down her face.

April sat in the same position after Bianca left, unable to move. She knew Bianca wouldn't be happy about her relationship but deep down she hoped she would understand or at the very least pretend to be pleased. She knew Heath and Bianca had shared a history but as far as she knew it was never one that involved deep feelings more sexual attraction. Bianca's reaction made her doubt this, it almost seemed to April that her sister was jealous but that's foolish she thought, she can't still have feelings for him, he was her world now she couldn't lose him, not to her sister.

'Hey, baby, what's wrong?' Heath asked rushing next to April realising she was upset.

'Bianca, Bianca hates me, us. She'll never be happy about us.' April sobbed falling into her boyfriend's embrace.

'Shh, she will come round. She's just upset, probably thinks I'm not good enough for her amazingly talented, beautiful little sister and she's probably right.' Heath soothed her gently.

'I love you Heath Braxton.' April smiled into a soft kiss, 'take me home.'

'Anytime,' Heath kissed her back before helping her to her feet.

The couple said their goodbyes before leaving the restaurant arm in arm, relieved to have gotten over the stress of the night.

Heath smiled as he got into bed, the sight of April curled up into the covers was more than enough for him. Clearly the day's events had taken their toll on her. He wrapped an arm around her as she settled into his body.

'Life doesn't get better than this.' He mumbled more to himself than anyone else before shutting his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

_At Brax and Charlie's…_

'Listen, Brax. Thank you for today, for listening to Heath, I think he really loves her.' Charlie spoke as the couple lay in bed together that night.

'No worries. It's not him loving her that worried me.'

'What do you mean?' Charlie replied confused.

'I saw how cut up he was about Bianca, Heath doesn't do tears and emotions but he does do getting drunk, punching things and generally getting into trouble.' Brax paused unsure of how much to tell his girlfriend, 'I've seen Heath in love before, not just Bianca, truly in love. He, erm, he got hurt badly, let's just leave it at that.'

'What do you mean hurt? Brax are you going to explain?'

'He was engaged, nearly got married. That's how he got Darcy, she left.'

'Brax, I don't understand, how left? Who was Heath engaged to? Why did she just leave?'

Brax sighed, should of known the slightest mention and Charlie's cop instincts would kick in. he never could hide anything from her.

'Darcy's mum left. Couple of days before her first birthday, Heath got a phone call from the nursery saying no one had picked her up. When he got home she'd left a note and taken all of her things.' Brax paused, he hated talking about this part of his brother's life, even after all these years he could still remember the look on his face when he'd gone round that day. 'He didn't have a clue she was even planning it, the night before they had been making wedding plans, he really loved her.'

'Why don't you ever talk about it? I had no idea; I guess I never really thought about Darcy's mum.' Charlie kissed him on the cheek, before squeezing his hand to encourage him to continue.

'Heath rang me, when he got home. Wanted me to look after Darcy for the night, well that turned into months while he got drunk or arrested. I lost count of the amount of times I had to pick him up for the police station, I know that's just his way of coping but he had a little girl to think of, he still has her to think of. I guess he thought Bianca would be a good step-mum for Darc, you know she's getting to that age where she needs a woman in her life. There are something's Heath just can't help her with.'

'She's got women in her life, she could talk to me, Ruby, she can still talk to Bianca just because there not together. I don't get what this has to do with you not wanting Heath and April to be together though.' Charlie asked confused about her boyfriends' ramblings.

'When all the stuff between Heath and Bianca finished, when she got back with Liam he was gutted. I hadn't seen him like that since Tegan left. He's one wrong move away from getting locked up and then it won't just be a mum Darcy will need. It scares me that if April decides he isn't what she wants anymore then he'll make that wrong move.'

'Babe, he's a big boy, maybe you just have to let him make his own mistakes. You can't keep protecting him forever.' Charlie sighed, 'Anyway what makes you think April will change her mind, she seems to really love him.'

'Yer I know and I hope she doesn't but Bianca didn't seem too impressed about it, that's not going to help, she's the only family April has. Besides she's young, she has her whole future ahead of her, smart girl, she wants to go to university, she wants to make things of herself not play step-mum to and eight year old with a riverboy boyfriend. Do you think I'm being to cynical?'

'Yes baby, I think you are. I think you need to give April more credit than that and Heath for that matter. What they did today wasn't easy, you should know that better than anyone, I think you should be happy your brother is happy and support them both.'

Brax smiled down at his girlfriend before capturing her lips in his. 'Charlie Buckton, you really are amazing.' He smiled 'I love you, never forget that.'

'I do try.' Charlie smiled back, 'I love you to Mr Braxton.'

With that they both drifted off into a settled sleep, happy in the knowledge that it wasn't them who was going through the stress for once.

_At Bianca's…_

Bianca lay in bed, alone crying silently into her pillow. She had rummaged through her box of keep-sakes and found the only picture she had of her and Heath. She knew they weren't together long, in fact they weren't really together at all. Before today she hadn't even thought she loved him, never mind about still loving him.

'How did things become such a mess?' she sighed to herself.

She continued to stare at the picture, it was of them outside the cabin her and Charlie had gone to before everything had happened with Liam's accident and lying to the police and Charlie getting shot and nearly dying. She thought back to all those memories, Heath and Brax giving her no choice but to lie to the police and Heath telling her they could all come clean if she wanted because he couldn't bear to see her so upset. The thought of her and Charlie never getting the chance to sort things out after she had been shot and the relief she felt when Heath had told her she was going to be alright. Her wedding day, getting stuck in a car with Heath, getting a flat tyre, being over an hour late and the moment she shared with Heath before she rushed off to marry Liam.

What a disaster that was, she thought. Her and Liam hadn't lasted long; he had tried to help Hayley get clean and ended up using again. Bianca had tried to be supportive, in sickness and in health, they had made their wows and she tried to fulfil hers, she really did but in the end Liam had left anyway.

She thought back to all the hard times in she had suffered in the bay especially those since the riverboys had arrived and realised that at some point Heath was involved. Possibly more surprising for Bianca was the realisation that it was mainly in a good way.

'Fuck, I'm in love with you Heath Braxton.' Bianca sighed at the picture before putting it down and trying to get some sleep.


End file.
